La Fiesta
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Lo último que necesitaba Edward es un problema familiar sobre su soltero, no quiere nada más que llegar a la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Donde puede beber unas copas y encontrar una nueva chica sin compromiso para. Bella Swan , por fin ha conseguido el coraje para convencer, a su embriagado mejor amigo, Emmett, para ser su donante. Ninguno imagina lo que pasara...
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. La historia es de Katie Ashley, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**La Fiesta**_

Luego de la ruptura con su más reciente "Amiga con Beneficios", lo último que necesitaba Edward Cullen es un problema familiar sobre su estatus de soltero. Pero después de ser nombrado el padrino de su sobrino nieto, Seth, eso es lo que consigue en la fiesta de bautismo. Escapando de la ira de su padre y hermanas, no quiere nada más que llegar a la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Allí sabe que puede beber unas copas y encontrar una nueva chica sin compromiso para llevar a casa para pasar la noche.

Lo último que Bella Swan quiere es asistir a otra fiesta, y mucho menos una en el trabajo. Después de lanzar la celebración anual de la vida (por el aniversario de la muerte de su prometido) con amigos cercanos, por fin ha conseguido el coraje de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y ser madre. Convencer, a su un poco embriagado mejor amigo, Emmett, para ser su donante de esperma fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y todo lo que ahora queda es iniciar el proceso. Pero por la insistencia de su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, Rosalie, decide hacer acto de presencia en la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía en nombre de su nuevo jefe.

Ni Edward ni Bella podían imaginar lo que el destino les aguardaba en La Fiesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prefacio**_

_**(Ahora)**_

Echando un vistazo al reloj en el salpicadero del auto, Bella se encogió. Su día de relajación en el spa se había demorado un poco más. Bueno, treinta minutos, no era exactamente un poco. Ahora faltaba solo una hora antes de que ella y Edward se suponía que estuvieran en la Fiesta de Navidad de su compañía De alguna manera, en esa hora iban a tener que dejar a Anthony con la sobrina de Edward, Leah, ya que se había ofrecido amablemente a hacer de niñera. Cuando rodó hasta detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, sacó su teléfono de su bolso. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras escribía: A cinco minutos de casa. El estilista estaba atrasado. Así que, lo siento.

No sabía cuánto bien haría tratar de enviarle mensajes de texto a Edward. Sus últimos mensajes habían quedado sin respuesta, y tenía miedo de llamar a casa en caso de que Anthony todavía estuviera durmiendo la siesta. Él la había sorprendido aquella mañana en el desayuno con un regalo de Navidad anticipado, un certificado para el Spa Twiligth donde podría pasar el día siendo mimada con masajes y faciales antes de tener su cabello y maquillaje hechos para la fiesta. Ahora que era un ama de casa y madre, disfrutaba cada vez que podía tener un día solo para ella. Había sido el regalo más asombroso, sobre todo porque Edward estaba pasando el día teniendo tiempo de "hombres" con Anthony.

Pero ahora Bella no quería ni siquiera comenzar a preguntarse cómo se preparaba Edward para la fiesta con Anthony arrastrándose y metiéndose en todo. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era deslizarse en su vestido de cóctel, pero cuando ella había dejado a Edward y Anthony temprano en el día, Edward estaba en sus pantalones raídos y no se había duchado ni afeitado. Ella puso el auto en el camino de entrada y se metió en el garaje. Agarrando su bolso saltó y corrió a la cocina. Jake se encontró con ella en la puerta.

**—Hola, chico. Déjame adivinar. ¿Papi está molesto y no me habla?** —Jake ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo que Bella se riera—. **Está bien, déjame decirlo de otra manera. ¿Dónde están los chicos?**

Él movió la cola antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

**—Está bien, voy a seguirte entonces.** ―Echando un vistazo a la sala, vio que el televisor estaba encendido—. **¿Edward?** —preguntó mientras empezaba a bajar por el pasillo. Jake se sentó fuera de la puerta del dormitorio principal, golpeando su cola en el suelo. Bella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—. **Eres un buen chico. Gracias por dejarme saber dónde estaban.**

Cuando Bella comenzó a entrar en el dormitorio, se detuvo en seco. Acostado sobre un lado de la cama, Edward estaba durmiendo profundamente con su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza. Junto a él, Anthony estaba en la misma posición. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y no pudo evitar que la calidez se extendiera a través de su pecho ante la vista de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo entero. Sacando su teléfono de su bolso, fue de puntillas sobre la cama. Hizo varias tomas de la imagen idéntica de padre e hijo. Ahora sabía por qué sus mensajes de texto habían quedado sin respuesta. Él no estaba molesto, estaba muerto para el mundo. Yendo al lado de Edward, se inclinó, lo besó en la mejilla y luego le dio un casto beso en su boca caliente.

**—Despierta, dormilón. Es hora de prepararse para la fiesta** —dijo contra sus labios.

Mientras Edward apenas se movió, el sonido de su voz hizo que Anthony estirara sus puños sobre su cabeza y pateara sus piernas. Bella se estiró sobre la cintura de Edward para recoger a Anthony. Besando su mejilla, ella dijo:

**—Hola ángel. ¿Extrañaste a mami?** ―Sus soñolientos ojos verdes se abrieron, los mismos ojos penetrantes que su padre tenía. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lo cual hizo que Bella se derritiera. Su pequeña mano se acercó para rozar sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Le dio un beso a cada una de ellas antes de pretender mordisquearlas, lo que siempre hacía reír a Anthony.

**—Te extrañé, y voy a echarte de menos esta noche, también. Pero Leah te va a cuidar bien, y vas a jugar con Seth.**

Anthony gorgoreó en respuesta, tratando de alcanzar los mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo que amaba retorcer entre sus dedos. Ante el ronquido de Edward, Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Venga, vamos a despertar a papi.** —Sentó a Anthony junto a Edward—. **Adelante. Despiértalo** —instruyó. Con una sonrisa, Anthony inmediatamente se acercó y golpeó sus manos una y otra en el pecho de Edward.

**— ¡Papi!** —exclamó.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, y miraron frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación antes de finalmente fijarse en Bella. Su boca se abrió en un gran bostezo antes de hablar.

**—Ahora, eso es una llamada de atención. Menos mal que no estaba cerca de mi entrepierna** —murmuró antes de frotar sus ojos.

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Oye, intenté besándote, pero no despertabas.**

Con su sexy sonrisa de marca registrada, respondió:

**— ¡Maldita sea, odio que me perdí eso!** —Empezó a acercarse a ella, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

**—Bueno, no te habrías perdido mucho con Anthony en la cama, por no mencionar el hecho de que vamos a llegar tarde a la Fiesta de Navidad.**

**— ¿Quién se preocupa por llegar a tiempo? Podemos solo hacer acto de presencia.** —Tirándose a sí mismo en una posición sentada, Edward la miró por un momento, bebiendo su apariencia—. **Te ves hermosa** —murmuró.

El calor llenó sus mejillas.

**—Gracias. Y gracias de nuevo por mi regalo de Navidad. Tuve el día más increíble.**

Sonrió.

**—De nada.** —Él extendió la mano para tomar tiernamente uno de sus rizos sueltos entre sus dedos, él y Anthony, ambos, tenían una obsesión con su cabello—. **Estoy tan contento de que te dejaste el cabello suelto.**

**—Lo hice por ti, Sé que te gusta ondulado y suelto.**

Él le guiñó un ojo.

**—Al igual que la primera noche que te vi.**

Con una sonrisa, ella dijo:

**—Sí, pero la diferencia entre esa noche y esta es que voy a volver a casa contigo. A diferencia de hace dos años, cuando te dije que eras el último hombre en la tierra con el que alguna vez dormiría.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**— ¿Qué diferencia puede hacer un par de años? ¿eh?** —Se inclinó para acariciar su cuello—. T**ienes que admitir que lo hemos hecho la mayor parte de los últimos veinticuatro meses. No solo fue que terminaste durmiendo conmigo, sino muchas, muchas veces…**

Ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente a lo que él se apartó y le guiñó un ojo.

**—Pero te casaste conmigo, me diste un hijo hermoso, y ahora estás embarazada de nuevo con mi hijo.**

**—Con tu hija** —bromeó Bella.

Con un gemido, Edward respondió:

**―No estamos seguros de que es una niña todavía.** —Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza―. **Pero si lo es, espero que nunca, nunca salga con un tipo como yo.**

**—Ahora deja de menospreciarte. Eres un mujeriego reformado, ¿recuerdas?**

**—Eso es correcto.**

**—El pasado al pasado, y todo lo que tenemos es el presente y el futuro.**

**—Pero no necesariamente lo tendríamos ahora si no fuera por mi notorio pasado o el tuyo más bien trágico.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Eso es verdad. Supongo que se lo debemos todo a una fiesta, ¿eh?**

Edward asintió.

**—Sí, ¡seguro como el infierno que lo hacemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

_**(Entonces)**_

_**Hace Dos Años**_

El agudo sonido de un celular sonando traspasó los niveles difusos del subconsciente de Edward Cullen. Rodando sobre la cama, golpeó su mano ciegamente junto a la mesita de noche para encontrarlo. Una vez que sus dedos hicieron contacto, intentó agarrarlo, rozó su pulgar sobre él y lo llevó a su oreja.

**― ¿Hola?** ―murmuró soñoliento.

**― ¿Por favor dime que no has olvidado que día es hoy?** ―resonó la voz de su padre en el teléfono.

Con un gruñido, Edward se apresuró a una posición sentada en la cama. Puso el celular contra su oreja y después frotó furiosamente el polvo y sueño de sus ojos

**―Buenas días para ti también, Papá.**

**― ¡Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que si tienes resaca el día del bautizo de tu ahijado yo personalmente golpearé tu trasero!**

Las palabras de su padre lo despertaron como agua fría. Mirando sobre su hombro leyó la hora en el reloj digital, 9 a.m. Tres horas antes de lo que se le esperaba en Cristo el Rey para el bautismo de su sobrino nieto. Aunque probablemente era el menos indicado para el trabajo, de alguna manera dejó que su sobrina, Leah, lo convenciera de asumir el papel de padrino para su bebé, Seth.

**―No tengo resaca, Papá. Solo estaba durmiendo hasta tarde. Es domingo, y no todos nosotros tenemos cuerpos que** están** regulados por la hora militar.**

Cuando su padre carraspeó con desaprobación en el teléfono, Edward formó una perfecta imagen en su mente de la casi acertada expresión indignada de su padre. Podía verlo agarrando con fuerza el teléfono inalámbrico con su forzada postura erguida mientras su cabeza de cabello rubio se sacudía con desaprobación.

**―Sí, solo puedo imaginar que necesitabas descansar después de quedarte hasta tarde haciendo Dios sabe que **―gruñó Carlisle.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvó los labios de Edward cuando pensó en las previas aventuras nocturnas clasificación C. Pensar en eso no ayudaba con la erección matutina que ya estaba luciendo.

**―Mira, estoy despierto, y te recogeré a las once, lo que nos dará toda una hora antes de la misa. ¿Está bien?**

**―Mejor que así sea.**

**― ¿Y perderme otro viaje de culpa? Ni lo soñaría** ―dijo Edward antes de colgar. Él lanzó su teléfono de nuevo a la mesita de noche. Metiéndose de vuelta bajo las sábanas, acarició a la rubia con piernas largas que había sido su Follamiga del Viernes por la Noche por las últimas seis semanas.

**― ¿Tienes que irte?** ―preguntó Alice con un bostezo.

**―Todavía no** ―contestó, serpenteando su mano hacia arriba para acunar su pecho.

Mientras su pezón se endurecía bajo su toque, Alice dejó escapar un suave gemido.

**― ¿De qué iba esa llamada?**

Él dejó de besar en su espalda desnuda.

**―Solo mi papá. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera despierto y sobrio hoy para el bautismo de mi ahijado.**

Alice bufó.

**― ¿Vas a ir a la iglesia para un bautismo?**

**―Sí, soy el padrino** ―contestó, presionando su erección en su trasero desnudo.

Coquetamente, ella se contoneó lejos de él.

**―Pensé que los padrinos tenían que ser guías espirituales y morales para sus ahijados.**

Edward se rio.

**― ¿Estás diciendo que voy a ser una mala influencia para Seth?**

Ella volvió la mirada a él.

**―Vamos, Edward. Eres la última persona en la tierra que debe guiar a un niño. Todo lo que sabes es beber y follar.**

**―Y soy muy bueno en ambas cosas, ¿cierto?**

Alice se rio.

**―Tú y ese ego tuyo.**

**― ¿Podemos dejar de hablar?**

**― ¿Excepto de cosas sucias?**

**―Exactamente.** ―Edward subió mordisqueando su hombro―. **Hoy va a ser todo un lío emocional. Solo quiero olvidar toda esa mierda follándote hasta la inconsciencia. Tu cuerpo siempre es una buena distracción.**

En lugar de animarse ante su toque, Alice se puso rígida.

**― ¿Entonces básicamente quieres usarme?**

Los labios de Edward se detuvieron en su cuello.

**―No, no me refería a eso.**

Ella volteó su cabeza de un tirón para inmovilizarlo con una mirada glacial.

**—Pues así es como sonó.**

Él soltó un gruñido de frustración.

**―Guau, ese es todo un cambio de emociones.**

**―Bueno, discúlpame por no tomármelo amablemente cuando un hombre insinúa que solo soy buena para joderla hasta hacerlo olvidar las cosas.**

**―No me refería a eso. Pero no trates de llamar a lo que hay entre nosotros algo más de lo que realmente es.**

Ella levantó sus cejas.

**― ¿Y qué nos consideras?**

**―Follamigos, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos exactamente si no es usarnos el uno al otro para el sexo?**

**―Creo que lo que hemos sido por las últimas seis semanas es poco más que tu tosco resumen ―**contestó bruscamente.

**―Oh Dios, ¿no me digas que ahora estás buscando una invitación para ir conmigo al bautismo de mi ahijado?**

**―Seguro como el infierno que no. Solo estoy haciendo conversación.**

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

**―Puedo ver a donde está yendo esto. ¿Crees que conocer a mi familia nos hará mágicamente algo más que dos personas que se encuentran para tener sexo una o dos veces por semana?**

Deslizándose al borde de su cama, tiró de la sábana contra su pecho antes de mirarlo furiosamente.

**―Puedes ser un verdadero idiota, ¿sabías eso?**

Edward lanzó sus manos al aire frustrado.

**―Ahora mismo todo lo que sé es que estoy confundido porque no sé cuál es tu problema. Pensé que nos habíamos estado divirtiendo juntos, y podríamos tener algo más de ello, específicamente antes de tener que irme para un día verdaderamente diabólico.**

**―Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero no quiero ser usada por ti, Edward. A ninguna mujer le gusta la idea de ser solo un pedazo de culo que es usado cuando y donde sea que algún idiota quiera, especialmente cuando él quiere alejarse emocionalmente. Soy una persona, sabes, con sentimientos.**

Oh Joder. Ahí estaba. La conversación "Yo quiero más" que inevitablemente arruinaba toda buena situación de ligue o amigos con derechos de la que alguna vez había sido parte. Las cosas habían estado geniales con Alice. La había conocido una noche después del trabajo en su lugar favorito para pasar el rato, New Moon. Llevaban una hora aproximadamente bebiendo con la típica conversación sin sentido para conocerse mejor antes de volver a su casa para el sexo más caliente que había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Después de la tercera ronda de sexo cuando se estaba arrastrando fuera de la cama, había tocado el tema de encontrarse una o dos veces por semana. Aun en la niebla del sexo, ella había estado más que dispuesta. Entonces por las últimas seis semanas, él había estado muy satisfecho con lo que tenían, y no quería nada más. Por supuesto, el problema era que siempre entraba a toda relación sexual dejando claro que no querría nada más. Pero cada vez todo se jodía por alguna chica aferrándose a la desesperada idea de que sería quien lo domesticara. Con odio y asco por él ardiendo en la cara de Alice, ahora parecía que ella estaba a punto de irse a la larga fila de antiguas aventuras.

Arqueó sus cejas hacia ella.

**― ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Hemos terminando porque de repente te sientes usada?**

Alice arrancó la sábana y salió disparada de su cama.

**― ¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi casa, lamentable hijo de puta!**

**―Bien, estaré feliz de hacerlo** ―gruñó, Edward mientras se desenredaba de la colcha. Justo mientras se paraba de la cama, Alice le lanzó sus pantalones. Ellos golpearon su cara seguidos por su camisa―. J**esús, ya me voy, ¿bien? Confía en mí no quiero estar aquí contigo por otro segundo.**

Él saltó dentro de sus pantalones. Su diatriba había apagado cualquier deseo que había tenido junto con su erección. No se molestó en abotonarlos o ponerse su camisa. Agarró sus zapatos que había lanzado en la sala antes de salir furioso por la puerta delantera.

_In-jodidamente-creíble._

Una llamada de su padre había logrado bloquear su polla con Alice para siempre. ¿Qué pasaba con las chicas y las reuniones familiares? La última vez que realmente se había atrevido a llevar a una chica con su familia fue hace casi seis años. Había sido solo dos años después de que había terminado con su antigua prometida, Tanya. En ese entonces, no había pensado en nada al pedirle a su más reciente amante que lo acompañara. Después de todo, era una inofensiva barbacoa del 4 de Julio, o eso había pensado. Pero al momento en que su gusto del mes conoció a su mamá y papá todo lo que ella podía escuchar eran campanas de boda. Dos días después empezó a referirse a ellos como "Nosotros", y Edward dejó de llamarla. Él no hacía "Nosotros"… Nunca lo hacía ni lo haría.

Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto. Él trató con la monogamia, noviazgos… incluso un compromiso, pero había sido consumido tan seriamente por ello que juró nunca volver a hacerlo. Siete años después, estaba feliz siendo un soltero consolidado sin planes para sentar cabeza. Aun cuando parecía que la misión de su familia en la vida era hacer que se casara y sentara cabeza con una casa llena de niños. Edward se estremeció mientras se detenía en su entrada. De ninguna manera iba a suceder eso. Después de tomar una lenta ducha y luego afeitarse. Edward se había deslizado en su traje más fino antes de salir por la puerta para recoger a su padre.

Justo como esperaba, Carlisle ya estaba esperando por él en la entrada.

**―Recién son las once** ―dijo Edward mientras Carlisle abría la puerta.

**―No dije nada.**

Edward sonrió.

**―Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos en caso de que trataras de decir que iba tarde.**

**― ¿Realmente piensas que soy un viejo tan malhumorado?** ―musitó

Carlisle mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**―Estás empezando a volverte de esa manera, Papá.**

Carlisle se rio.

**―Debe ser el hecho de que estoy pasando demasiados sábados en VGE. Esos otros ciudadanos mayores me están contagiando.**

Edward sonrió.

**―Estoy seguro de que es eso.**

**─ ¿Te acordaste del regalo de Seth?**

Luchando contra la urgencia de rodar sus ojos, Edward contestó.

**―Sí, Papá. Lo hice.**

**―Solo estaba preguntando. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan malhumorado? ¿No dormiste lo suficiente anoche?**

Edward arrancó su mirada de la carretera para mirar a su padre.

**―Me atengo a la quinta enmienda en eso, gracias.**

**―Eso suena muy culpable para mí. Deberías haber traído a tu dama… amiga al bautismo.**

Con un bufido, Edward contestó:

**―No, no lo creo.**

**― ¿Avergonzado de tu familia?**

**―Por supuesto que no. Además, ella no es tanto una señorita, menos una amiga. Ya no somos nada. **―En voz baja, musitó―: **_No que fuéramos mucho para empezar._**

Carlisle suspiró.

**―Todavía espero que un día antes de que muera, llegue a ir al bautismo de tu hijo o hija.**

Edward no pudo evitar apartar bruscamente sus manos del volante, lo que causó que el auto virara en la carretera.

**―Papá, por favor. Me gustaría pasar el día sin un viaje de culpa, ¿Bien?**

**― ¿Entonces está mal que desee que te cases y tengas hijos?**

Con un gruñido, Edward metió enseguida el auto al estacionamiento detrás de la iglesia.

**―Voy a decir esto, y después terminé con esta conversación, ¿bien? Lo más cercano que alguna vez voy a estar a ser papá, es ser el padrino de Seth. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Carlisle asintió tristemente.

**―Bien hijo. Lo que digas.**

**―Bien. Ahora vamos. No todos los días bautizan a tu primer tataranieto, ¿cierto?**

**―Eso es verdad** ―dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa.

Después de salir del auto, Edward abrió el maletero. Agarró la bolsa de la joyería que contenía el paquete finamente envuelto con la cruz de Seth en ella. Aun cuando había conseguido una pequeña, Edward imaginaba que empequeñecería el pequeño cuerpo de Seth por un tiempo. El niño apenas tenía seis meses, un poco joven para un bautismo común, pero dado que se acercaba Navidad, era el mejor momento para juntar a toda la familia, incluyendo a su hermana, Heidi, quien vivía fuera del estado.

Mientras entraban a la iglesia, Carlisle le señaló a Edward uno de los cuartos laterales. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue bombardeado por sus hermanas y sus familias. Todos sus sobrinos y sobrinas querían abrazos y contarle que habían estado pasando en la escuela o clases de baile o práctica de fútbol. Le dio a cada uno de ellos su total atención. Finalmente, lo abandonaron por Carlisle, y pudo tomar un respiro relajante. Después de pasarle el regalo de Seth a su cuñado, Diego, él se volteó hacia su hermana Bree.

**―Bueno, si no es El Padrino** ―musitó.

Él sonrió.

**―El mismo y el único.**

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

**―Nos honra tanto que hayas aceptado hacer esto por Seth. Es un hombrecito con suerte.**

Edward se alejó para mirar escépticamente a su hermana.

**―Francamente, todavía estoy sorprendido de que siquiera haya llegado a la lista de candidatos. Seguramente había más… ¿Cómo debería decir esto? ¿Opciones apropiadas?**

Bree sacudió su cabeza.

**―Eras el único en el mundo que Leah quería.**

Un suave tirón jaló del corazón de Edward ante la mención de Leah. Siempre se había esforzado por no tener favoritos con sus sobrinas y sobrinos, pero siempre había tenido un fuerte vínculo con ella. Quitándose su abrigo, miró alrededor del cuarto.

**―Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Leah y el hombrecito del momento?**

Ella se rio.

**―Oh, está adentro con Seth. Dijo que quería decir unos cuantos rosarios antes del bautismo.**

Edward asintió mientras el volumen en el cuarto parecía magnificarse con todas sus sobrinas y sobrinos más jóvenes. Necesitando una salida del caos, dijo:

**―Me iré a sentar con ella por un rato.**

Las comisuras de los labios de Bree se curvaron.

**― ¿Tal vez deberías parar en el confesionario primero?**

**―Ja, ja** ―murmuró antes de deslizarse fuera del cuarto.

Parándose ante las puertas que conducían adentro de la iglesia, escudriñó el altar. Vio a Leah en una de las bancas delanteras, arrodillada frente a una de las tarimas. Caminó por el pasillo. Cuando vio que había terminado de rezar y simplemente estaba mirando la gigantesca cruz, se arrodilló y se persignó antes de deslizarse en la banca a su lado.

**―Hola, Mamá Caliente** ―dijo en voz baja

Ella le sonrió mientras deslizaba su rosario dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

**―Hola Pio. Me alegra que pudieras llegar.**

Edward sacudió su cabeza ante su antiguo apodo para él. Como la primera nieta, Leah pasó un montón de tiempo con los padres de Edward. Cuando empezó a hablar, no podía decir "Tío Edward". De alguna manera su nombre se enredó en "Pio". Ninguno de sus otros sobrinos y sobrinas lo llamaban así… era solo un aspecto de su vínculo especial. Edward giró su cuello para ver el cuerpo durmiente de Seth en el carrito a lado de Leah.

**―Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Quiero decir, no todos los días un hombre tan joven como yo logra ser el padrino de su sobrino nieto.**

**―Confía en mí. Estoy muy honrada de estar en tu presencia.** ―Leah lo recorrió con la mirada antes de sacudir su cabeza―. **Asumo que tuviste una noche salvaje.**

**― ¿Qué te hace decir eso?**

**―Hmm, desde las ojeras debajo de tus ojos y el hecho de que papá me llamó dos veces está mañana para ver si oído de ti.**

Edward pasó sus manos por sus mejillas.

**― ¿En serio? Pensé que lucía muy fabuloso.**

**―Siempre tan engreído.** ―Leah le dio un empujoncito a su hombro juguetonamente―. **¿Seguro que no quieres que te moje con un poco de agua bendita?**

**―Ja, muy graciosa. Tu madre ya estaba proponiendo que me saltara verte y fuera directo a confesarme.**

**―Estoy segura de que tiene razón. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en la iglesia?** ―Edward alzó hacia ella sus cejas.

**― ¿Qué es esto, la Inquisición Española?**

Leah se rio.

**―Oh, hombre, eso me recuerda a nuestros maratones de Monty Python.**

Edward rio.

**―Tu mamá se enojó tanto cuando te dejé ver eso cuando tenías como siete.―**Sacudió su cabeza―. N**o podía creer que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la mayor parte del sentido del humor.**

**―Siempre fuiste una mala influencia, pero te amaba de todas formas**

Inclinándose, Edward besó la mejilla de Leah.

**―Y yo también te amaba, a pesar de que una gran parte del tiempo eras poco más que una agravante plaga.** ―Ante su indignación, le guiñó un ojo―. **Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos juntos, ¿no?**

**―Sí, los tuvimos.**

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

**―Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas?** ―Hizo una seña a Seth―. **Ya sabes, ¿ser una nueva mamá y todo eso?** ―preguntó Edward.

Leah jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido.

**―Estoy aguantando.**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Edward dijo:

**―Ahora sabes que no es de buena educación mentirle a tu tío favorito.**

Ella suspiró, soplando un mechón rubio fuera de su cara.

**―Está bien, de acuerdo. Ser madre soltera es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, incluso con la ayuda de mamá y papá. Estoy estresada todo el tiempo tratando de terminar la escuela de enfermería, y mentalmente… estoy sobre el borde cayéndome a pedazos. ¿Cómo está eso?**

Edward puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

**―Oh, cariño. Odio escuchar eso.**

Leah se encogió de hombros.

**―Está bien. No puedes hacer nada.**

**― ¿Todavía no hay noticias del imbécil?**

Al mirar hacia abajo a sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, Leah negó con la cabeza.

**―Nada desde que envió el último cheque después de que firmó con los Halcones.**

Edward gruñó al pensar en el idiota que había embarazado a Leah. Si pudiera poner sus manos sobre él... No le importaba una mierda que el imbécil fuera un ofensivo de línea de uno noventa de los Halcones de Atlanta. Aun así se aseguraría de reorganizar su rostro, así como tomar sus testículos como recuerdo.

**―Sé lo que estás pensando, y no vale la pena **―dijo Leah.

Con un guiño, Edward le respondió:

**―Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.**

**―Por lo menos con el dinero que envió, puedo tener mi propio apartamento. Necesito un poco de independencia de mamá y papá.**

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**―Deberías quedarte en casa y pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.**

Leah se rio.

**―Muchas gracias. Creería que tú de todas las personas entendería el querer pararte en tus propios pies y no tener tus opciones de vida constantemente sobre analizadas por tu familia.**

**―Tienes razón en eso** ―reflexionó Edward. Solo podía imaginar cómo Bree amaba darle a Leah consejos diarios sobre lo que estaba haciendo bien o mal. Demonios, ella lo hizo con él, y él ni siquiera era su hijo. Pero como la mayor de sus hermanas, Bree siempre había sido su segunda madre. Y en los cinco años transcurridos desde la muerte de su madre, disfrutaba el trabajo con nuevo vigor.

Apretando el brazo alrededor de Leah, dijo:

**― ¿Así que estás dispuesta a tirar el dinero en el alquiler de un apartamento, pero no a aceptar mi oferta?**

Ella puso los ojos.

**― ¿En serio, pio? No hay manera en el infierno en que realmente quieras que viva contigo.**

**―Oye, cuida tus palabras. ¡Estamos en la iglesia por el amor de Dios!**―bromeó.

Leah se echó a reír.

**―Escucha, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte, pero confía en mí, estarías lamentándolo una hora después de que Seth y yo nos mudáramos.**

**―Apenas los vería con el dormitorio de invitados arriba y mis horas de retraso. Incluso podría mover a Jake al patio trasero y darte el sótano.**

**―Déjame adivinar. ¿Parte del trato incluiría que yo lave tu ropa y cocine tus comidas?**

Frotándose la barbilla, Edward respondió:

**―Uhm, eso suena bien.**

**―Por supuesto que lo hace para ti.**

**―No hay nada de malo en que cuides de tu tío favorito.** ―Cuando no respondió, Edward le apretó el hombro―. **Está bien, solo te estaba tomando el pelo, y no esperaría que laves la ropa y cocines. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?**

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**―Es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerlo y debería saltar ante la oportunidad.**

Pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

**―Está bien. Se una maldita terca.**

**―Es un rasgo de la familia Cullen, ¿recuerdas?**

Edward sonrió.

**―Así es.**

**―Bueno, creo que en tu generosidad no estás pensando con claridad acerca del matador rumor que sería tenernos a mí y a Seth en tu casa.**

**― ¿Es eso cierto?**

**―Uhm, uhm, solo piensa en esto. Has traído a casa a tu sabor de la semana para algo de sexo caliente, y ella ve a una chica joven corriendo alrededor o escucha un bebé llorando. Amigo, serías eliminado en el dormitorio con algunas grandes bolas verdes.**

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

**― ¡Leah Esmeralda Clearwater Cullen, qué vocabulario tienes en la iglesia!**

**―Aprendí todo de mi muy travieso tío.**

Con un gruñido de frustración, Edward dijo:

**―Tendré que hacerte saber que no llevo mujeres a casa.**

Ella puso los ojos.

**―Dios, eres tan jugador.**

**― ¿Y tú no?**

Leah sonrió.

**―No puedo evitar sino destacar el error de tus modales. Quiero decir, he estado jugado con los de tu tipo muchas, muchas veces y me he quemado aún más. Soy una mujer despreciada, ¿recuerdas?**

Edward se estremeció al pensar en la forma en que trataba a las mujeres, chicas muy parecidas a Leah. ¿Cómo podía querer castrar al padre de Seth cuando él no era mejor? Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que estaba absolutamente seguro de usar siempre un condón para asegurarse de que no habría ningún pequeño Edward corriendo por ahí.

Leah miró su reloj.

**― ¿Mantendrías un ojo en Seth por mí, mientras voy a confesarme realmente rápido?**

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon mientras tomaba al bebé dormido en el cochecito.

**―Uhm, Leah, yo no…**

**―Oh, vamos. Está muerto para el mundo, y estarás bien. Además, eres su padrino.**

**―Sí, una posición que estoy deseando no haber aceptado.**

Leah llevó sus manos a sus caderas.

**―Tengo que ir a confesarme antes de pararme en el altar con mi hijo, Pio. ¿De verdad vas a decirme que no?**

**―Bien, bien. Adelante.**

**―Gracias** ―dijo, antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Sus tacones haciendo clic hacia el altar. No había pasado un minuto después de que Leah desapareció en uno de los confesionarios cuando Seth comenzó a agitarse en su cochecito.

Inclinándose, Edward lo sacudió un poco, con la esperanza de evitar una crisis. Pero cuando la carita del bebé se arrugó, Edward murmuró:

**―Oh, mierda.**

Un gemido brotó de los labios de Seth resonando por toda la iglesia.

**―Oye hombrecito, no hagas eso.** —Sacudió el cochecito más rápido, lo que pareció molestar más a Seth.

**―En realidad deberías cargarlo cuando está llorando así** ―dijo una voz por encima de su hombro. Miró hacia atrás para ver a los tres hijos de su hermana, Victoria, mirándolo con escepticismo. La expresión de Riley, de once años, era exasperada, Edward sabía que había sido él quien le dio el consejo.

**―Bien** ―gruñó Edward. Se inclinó y suavemente deslizó sus manos debajo del cuerpo de Seth retorciéndose. Ya vestido con su traje de bautismo, a Edward le resultaba difícil agarrar algo más que encaje en sus manos, sobre todo porque estaba preocupado por hacerle daño. Finalmente, rescató a Seth de su infernal cochecito. Edward lo apoyó en su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras―. **Muy bien, hombrecito. Eres libre. Dale un descanso al llanto** ―dijo.

Su sobrino de trece años, Mike, resopló.

**―Guau, Leah debió haber estado fumando algo cuando te eligió como padrino.**

Edward le frunció el ceño a Mike sobre la cabeza de Seth.

**―Para tu información, yo era el único al que quería para el trabajo.**

**―Dale su chupete ―**sugirió Diego, de cinco años.

Edward frunció sus cejas.

**― ¿Su qué?**

**―Amigo, tienes que estar bromeando** ―dijo Mike. Se inclinó sobre Edward y agarró la pañalera de Seth. Excavando en el interior, sacó un chupete y lo agitó hacia Edward antes de pegarlo en la muy abierta boca de Seth. De inmediato, el bebé se calmó.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la mirada de Edward se apoderó de los tres chicos. Los tres vestían pantalones de color caqui, camisas blancas de botones, corbatas rojas y sacos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

**―Bonita combinación. Podrían pasar por una banda de chicos como los Osmond¹ o algo.**

**― ¿Quiénes? ―**preguntó Riley.

**―No importa** ―murmuró. Mirando más allá de los chicos, suspiró con alivio al ver a Leah saliendo del confesionario. Estaba más que listo para entregarle a Seth de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió.

**― ¿No te pudiste resistir a los encantos de Seth?**

**―Ja, muy graciosa.**

**―Sí, lo he oído todo el camino al confesionario.** ―Se acercó y le quitó a Seth. Acunando al bebé cerca de su pecho, y luego le sonrió a Edward―. **Sabes, te veías natural sosteniéndolo.**

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero las risitas de Mike le interrumpieron.

**― ¿En serio? Apenas pudo sacar a Seth fuera del cochecito, por no hablar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un chupete.**

**―Siempre puede aprender** ―argumentó Leah.

**―Sí, no contengas tu respiración en eso** ―respondió Edward.

Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

**―Señorita Clearwater, estamos listos para comenzar.**

Leah asintió.

**―Mike, Riley, Diego, corran y díganles a los demás que es hora.**

**―Está bien** ―respondió Diego antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Leah sonrió.

**― ¿Listo?**

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Tan listo como podré estarlo.

_¹ The Osmonds: son un grupo de música estadounidense con una larga y variada carrera que comenzó en 1958. Los componentes del grupo comenzaron a cantar cuando eran niños en una barbería y pronto alcanzaron el éxito internacional como ídolos musicales adolescentes. También han producido y protagonizado diversos espacios y shows de televisión. Cuando se inició como un cuarteto, el grupo estaba formado por los hermanos Alan Osmond, Wayne Osmond, Merrill Osmond y Jay Osmond. Más tarde se les unieron los hermanos menores Donny Osmond y Jimmy Osmond._

* * *

Hola! He aqui una nueva Adaptación, espero me acompañen con muchos Follows, Review y Favoritos...

Espero sus comentarios y que sea de su agrado...

XOXO

Marce


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. La historia es de Katie Ashley, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Acomodando el último lugar de la mesa, Bella Swan dio un paso atrás para observar cómo se veía todo. No es que sus tres mejores amigos realmente se preocuparan acerca del acomodo. Esta noche se trataba de camaradería y apoyo, en lugar de las apariencias. Pero el lado perfeccionista y de Relaciones Públicas de Bella sintió la necesidad de que todo fuera perfecto. Candelabros parpadeaban en todo el comedor, mientras que la silenciosa música de orquesta tocaba villancicos festivos al fondo. A pesar de que era época de Navidad, la pieza central de la mesa no eran flores de pascua. En cambio, era un gran arreglo de flores tan salvajes y vibrantes como los de las montañas, donde se había criado. En el medio de las flores había una foto de su difunto prometido,

Hoy era 15 de diciembre, el quinto aniversario de su muerte. El día que marcó el final de la vida perfecta que tenían juntos. Todo había sido alejado, porque un conductor ebrio dejando una fiesta había cruzado la línea del centro, matándose él mismo y a Tayler instantáneamente. La mayoría de la gente no podía desentrañar el tener una fiesta de celebración de la vida, para alguien que había muerto. Pero cuando el primer aniversario de la muerte de Tayler se acercó, el mejor amigo de Bella desde séptimo grado, Emmett McCarty, abordó el tema de marcar esa fecha de cada año con bebidas y cena en el restaurante favorito de Tayler. A Bella le había gustado la idea e invitó al compañero de habitación de Tayler y mejor amigo de la escuela de medicina, Jasper Whitlock, junto a su prometida, Rosalie Hale, quien resultó ser su mejor amiga también.

El primer año habían intentado comer en el restaurante, pero era demasiado ruidoso y loco por las emociones que estaban sintiendo. Al año siguiente decidieron que alguien fuera anfitrión en una casa, con la misma comida y bebidas, pero con un ajuste de tipo más íntimo para la ocasión un tanto sombría. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió.

**— ¡Hola chicos!** —exclamó.

Sus mejores amigos por siete años, Rosalie y Jasper, estaban de en el porche, envueltos en abrigos y bufandas debido al frío de diciembre. Rosalie ondeó sus manos, en ambas sostenía botellas de vino.

**—Hola, hola. Llegamos trayendo espíritus.**

Bella se rio mientras miraba el alcohol en las manos de Jasper también.

**—Me alegro de oír eso. Emmett me envió un mensaje hace cinco minutos de que estaba en camino recogiendo la cena.**

Jasper sonrió mientras él y Rosalie entraban en el vestíbulo.

**—Es solo por mi amor por Tayler que como supuesta comida italiana del restaurante Olive Garden.**

Quitándose el abrigo, Rosalie asintió.

**—Recuerda el momento en que lo llevamos a un lugar más auténtico en el centro, y él estaba como: "¡Esto no es verdadera comida italiana!".**

**—Pobre Tayler. Tenía demasiado de las montañas en él para ser muy continental** —reflexionó Bella.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

**—Eso solo era parte de su encanto.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Eso es verdad.** —Acababa de colgar sus abrigos cuando Emmett entró por la puerta, cargado de bolsas de comida.

**—Estoy aquí, para que podamos comenzar esta fiesta** —bramó.

**—Creo que podría estar un poco más emocionada por la comida que por tu presencia** —bromeó Bella.

**—Lo que sea** —respondió, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Luego se abrió paso por delante de ella al comedor para depositar las bolsas de comida en la mesa. Platos fueron pasados alrededor, y la comida fue deslizada de los contenedores de plástico a la vajilla china de la mamá de Bella. Luego el vino fue vertido en copas de cristal. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron.

A lo largo de la cena, el vino fluyó tan libremente como la conversación. Por un momento, bailaron alrededor de los fantasmas del pasado poniéndolos al día con el presente. No fue hasta que los platos habían sido terminados que Tayler volvió a ser el tema de conversación.

**—Por favor, ¿dime qué hiciste el postre favorito de Tayler?** —preguntó

Emmett, frotando su vientre.

Bella sonrió.

**― ¿Tú qué crees?**

Los ojos de Emmett rodaron en felicidad.

**—Gracias Dios. ¡He estado anhelando el pastel de Terciopelo Rojo toda la semana!**

Después de ir a la cocina por el pastel de la receta secreta cortesía de su abuelita, Bella volvió a entrar en el comedor. Mientras pasaba las rodajas, comenzaron con otra tradición, contar una historia favorita de Tayler. Cuando llegó el momento de Emmett, tomó un largo trago de vino.

**—Mi historia favorita de Tayler...** —Respiró profundamente al ladear la cabeza—. **Probablemente sería cuando salí con él.**

Bella gimió y se cubrió los ojos.

**—Oh Dios, esa no.**

Jasper miró entre ella y Rosalie.

**—Espera, no creo que haya oído esta.**

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

**—Yo tampoco.**

Emmett sonrió.

**—Verán, he guardado la mejor historia para el final.**

Bella soltó un bufido.

**—No sé nada de eso.**

Después de que le disparó una mirada, Emmett continuó:

**—Así que imagínenlo…**

Bella se rio.

**— ¿Qué es esto, Las Chicas de Oro con Sofía e Imagínelo…? ¿Sicilia?**

Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

**— ¿Puedo contar mi maldita historia por favor?**

**—Está bien, está bien.**

**—Entonces, como iba diciendo, aquí estábamos en los vestuarios vacíos de fútbol. Tayler y yo teníamos que hacer la limpieza del equipo, por lo que éramos los últimos en quedarse en la práctica. Estamos de pie allí en nada más que nuestros suspensorios, y eso solo me golpea…**

**— ¿Que estás enamorado de Tayler?** ―preguntó Rosalie.

**— ¡Dios no!** ―respondió Emmett. Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió—. **Sin ofender, Bells. Pero Tayler no era mi tipo.**

Ella sonrió.

**—No me he ofendido. Ahora termina la historia.**

**—De todos modos, entonces él estaba sacando su mierda de su casillero para ir a tomar una ducha, y sabía que era ahora o nunca. Quiero decir, había venido con Bella como un par de semanas antes. Como ella, Tayler había sido mi mejor amigo hombre desde la secundaria, así que sabía que necesitaba saberlo. Mi corazón estaba tronando tan fuerte en mis oídos que estaba seguro de que él podía oírme. Pero sabía que no podía esperar un día más, menos todo un minuto, sin decirle que era gay. Así que, agarré su hombro y le di la vuelta, y dije: _Tayler, sé que me vas a odiar después que te diga esto, y entenderé si nunca hablas conmigo de nuevo._ _Pero amigo, soy gay._**

Los oscuros ojos de Jasper se agrandaron.

**—Mierda. ¿Qué hizo?**

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

**—Dijo: "Emmett, eso es muy amable de tu parte el querer desahogarte conmigo cuando ambos estamos con el culo desnudo, pero he sabido que estabas bateando para el otro equipo por un largo, largo tiempo. Y me importa una mierda. Eres mi amigo, y eso es todo lo que importa".**

Rosalie miró a Bella.

**― ¿Le habías dicho a Tayler sobre Emmett saliendo del closet?**

Bella sacudió la cabeza con furia.

**—No, por supuesto que no. No era mi historia que contar.**

Con una carcajada, Emmett dijo:

**—Podrías haberme derribado con una pluma ante su reacción. Pero ese era Tayler. Por un lado, estaba el típico, duro y varonil hombre deportista. Pero entonces también tenía un infierno de lado tierno.** —Emmett suspiró—. **Fue el más dulce,** **aceptable chico que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y uno de los mejores amigos** **que he tenido.**

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Bella.

**—Eso es verdad.**

Rosalie levantó su copa de vino.

**—Por Tayler. Un infierno de tipo correcto que fue separado de nosotros demasiado pronto.**

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y chocó su copa con los demás.

**—Por Tayler.**

Un poco antes de medianoche, Rosalie y Jasper empezaron a irse. Mientras Jasper ayudaba a Rosalie a deslizarse en su abrigo, le preguntó:

**—Así que estamos todavía dentro con lo de la fiesta de la oficina mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?**

Bella frunció la nariz.

**―No sé.**

**— ¿Y por qué no?** —preguntó Rosalie.

**—Después de esta noche, la última cosa que quiero hacer es vestirme para un montón de conversaciones sin sentido sobre cócteles y pasar el rato por ahí afuera.**

Rosalie le agitó el dedo.

**—Con Jasper trabajando, prometiste que serías mi cita. Además, no has estado en la compañía tanto tiempo. Necesitas hacer una aparición.**

Bella exhaló un suspiro derrotado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Rosalie estaba en lo cierto. Después de cuatro años en su antiguo trabajo, se había trasladado a_Twilight&Company_ en octubre, a petición de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Su jefa, Ángela, había jalado un montón de hilos para que ella consiguiera el trabajo y un considerable aumento salarial. Bella sabía que no podía dejar que Ángela se decepcionara.

**—Bien, bien. Seré tu cita.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**—Bueno. Me alegro de oír eso. Y ponte algo súper sexy. Ya que es la fiesta de Navidad del edificio, habrá más que solo los chicos solteros elegibles de nuestra empresa.**

Poniendo los ojos, Bella le preguntó:

**—Déjame adivinar, ¿abogarás por el vestido verde que elegiste para que usara cuando canté en la fiesta del corporativo el año pasado?**

**—Ooh, ¿el que es prácticamente sin espalda, tiene un gran escote, y muestra ese fabuloso par tuyo?**

**—Sí, ese.**

Rosalie agachó la cabeza.

**—Oh sí, tendrás a los hombres comiendo de la palma de tu mano.**

**—Fabuloso** —murmuró Bella.

Después de dar a ambos, Jasper y Rosalie, prolongados abrazos, se dirigieron al porche.

**—Adiós chicos. Los quiero un montón** — dijo Bella, agitando la mano una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella volvió a entrar en la sala y luego se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Emmett. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro prolongado, aferró una de las almohadas a su pecho.

**—No es bueno, Bells.**

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó.

**—El acto que tienes que representar.**

Bella arqueó las cejas hacia Emmett.

**— ¿Qué acto? Creo que es hora de cortar el vino, sobre todo si no te quedarás aquí por la noche.**

Cuando ella alcanzó su copa, él golpeó su mano haciéndolos reír a ambos.

**—Eres infeliz. Lo puedo decir.**

**—Por supuesto que sí. El día de hoy siempre me pone triste** ―argumentó.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

**—Hay mucho más que eso.** —Se inclinó más cerca de ella donde sus muslos y hombros chocaban juntos—. **Dime.**

Mordisqueando su labio, Bella se quedó mirando su regazo.

**—Sabes qué es.**

**— ¿La cosa del bebé?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**— ¿Es por causa mía y la última llamada de Tayler**? —Cuando Bella se encogió de hombros, Emmett le dio una mirada triste—. **Nunca olvidaré la manera en que él sonaba ese día. No creo haberlo escuchado más feliz en toda mi vida… bueno, excepto por la noche de su fiesta de compromiso. "Emmett, nunca me creerás. ¡Seré papá!"** dijo.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Bella, mientras los dolorosos recuerdos grabados a fuego en su alma, empezaban a supurar y quemar. Había estado con una semana de retraso en su período. Era un desastre emocional pensando que estaba embarazada, pero Tayler estaba extático. Aunque habían estado comprometidos durante más de un año, Bella todavía no quería consentir en casarse. Había que pensar en la escuela de medicina de Tayler y el comienzo de su carrera. Pero a Tayler no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería que Bella fuera su esposa.

Sollozando, Bella se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

**—No dejaba de decir: "¡Sí, ahora tendrás que seguir adelante y casarte conmigo, como he estado rogando que hicieras!"** —dijo, con la voz ahogada por la emoción. No se detuvo para secarse las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas—. **Nunca supo nada diferente. Tuve mi periodo, después de que él se fuera a trabajar, el día que lo asesinaron.**

Emmett se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Duros, sollozos desagradables sacudieron su cuerpo mientras Emmett la mecía adelante y atrás.

**—Bells, Tay murió siendo uno de los hombres más felices del mundo.**

Está agradecida por ello.

**—Lo estoy... pero nunca debería haber muerto. Él debería estar aquí conmigo. Debería estar con Jasper haciendo su residencia, y nosotros... deberíamos tener** **hijos.**

**—No es bueno pensar de esa manera **—argumentó Emmett. Se apartó para ahuecar su cara en sus manos—. **Hay que seguir adelante. Tayler querría que fueras feliz, que encontraras a alguien más para hacer tu vida, y para convertirte en una madre como la que siempre has soñado ser.**

Con su mención de la maternidad, Bella tuvo que recobrar el aliento. Una idea, una idea un tanto loca para alguien como ella, había estado vacilando, dentro de ella durante meses. Por mucho que intentaba empujar a un lado la racionalización de que podía o no funcionar, seguía creciendo.

**—Emmett, si te pregunto si puedes hacer algo por mí, ¿lo harías?**

Sus cejas se alzaron interrogativamente.

**— ¿Por qué siento que probablemente debería decir que no?**

**— ¿Por favor?**

**— ¿Qué es?**

Vacilante, respiró hondo. No estaba segura de si realmente podría salir y admitirlo. Por último, encontró el coraje para preguntarle:

**— ¿Tendrías un bebé conmigo?**

Sacudiendo las manos de su cara, Emmett salió disparado del sofá.

**— ¿Perdón?**

**—Tú eres el único hombre en el mundo que amo. Quiero que me des el hijo que siempre he querido, quiero que seas el padre de mi bebé.**

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron.

**—Bella, recuerda que soy muy gay y estoy en una relación con un hombre al que amo. No puedo...** —Se pasó las manos por el cabello salvajemente―. **No sabría ni cómo empezar a hacer eso contigo.**

Ante su expresión desconcertada y sus palabras, Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

**—No te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo para concebir el bebé.**

**— ¿No lo estás?**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que quería que fueras mi donante de esperma, como en una clínica y todo eso, no en un dormitorio.**

Mirándola en estado de shock, la comprensión por fin cayó en Emmett, y dejó escapar un largo, exagerado aliento.

**—Oh... gracias a Dios.**

**—Pero gracias por dejarme saber que el tener relaciones sexuales conmigo sería la peor pesadilla de tu vida** —bromeó Bella.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Emmett se sentó con ella en el sofá.

**—No te ofendas, Bells. Sabes que el barco "ninguna mujer para mí" zarpó hace mucho tiempo.**

**—Hmm, sí, creo que tuve algo que ver con eso en ese entonces también.**

Emmett hizo una mueca.

**—Solo pensé que si trataba de hacerlo con una chica, sabría de una vez por todas si era realmente gay.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Y me alegro de haber ayudado a resolverlo.**

Con una sonrisa, Emmett dijo:

**—Sí recuerdo correctamente, lo conseguí por ti.**

**—Oh, ¡qué asco!** —exclamó antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Inmediatamente pensó en la fiesta de quince años de Emmett. Todos sus otros amigos se habían ido, dejándolos solos en el sótano de sus padres. Aunque las chicas estaban locas por él, Emmett nunca se estableció o salió mucho en citas. En su lugar, prefirió coquetear con ellas y salir con Bella. Después de colarse media botella de Jack Daniel's de su padre, entre lágrimas, le confesó a Bella que pensaba que no podría estar atraído por las chicas en absoluto. Le rogó que le permitiera besarla, para saber si realmente era gay. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había ido más allá de la primera base con nadie, ella estaba más que un poco reacia. Lo miró fijamente a través de sus dedos y sacudió la cabeza.

**—No puedo creer que fueras el primer chico en tocarme.**

Emmett se rio entre dientes.

**—Creo que hice un poco más que tocarte. ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que te follé en seco hasta el olvido esa noche, incluso me vine en mis pantalones!**

Bella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

**—Ugh, no puedo creer que te acuerdas de todo eso.**

**—Sí, no fue solo el hecho de que estaba haciéndolo con mi mejor amiga, sino que fue un importante desvío. Tuve que, para finalmente... venirme, fantasear con un tipo.**

Poniendo los ojos en rubio, Bella dijo:

**—Una vez más, muchas gracias por recordarme ese hecho. No me da para nada, un complejo o algo en mi estado extremo de no tener citas.**

**—Oh vamos, Bells, tenías a la mitad de la población masculina detrás de ti en esos días, y si sacaras la cabeza fuera del culo y volvieras de nuevo al juego de las citas, verías a tipos heteo, bisexuales en todas partes, queriendo sacudir ese cuerpo caliente tuyo.**

**—Sí, me quieren sacudir. Simplemente no quieren llegar a conocerme o comprometerse en una relación. Una vez que se enteran de que estoy pasada de moda y no voy a tener sexo de buenas a primeras, se alejan.**

Después de un silencio incómodo, Emmett suspiró.

**—Aquí es donde traes a colación la parte del bebé otra vez, ¿no?**

**—No puedo creer que actúes tan sorprendido sobre todo. Ya sabes lo mucho que quiero un hijo, como siempre he querido una gran familia. Tendré treinta en unos meses. No es ahora o nunca, pero el momento está cerca.**

**— ¿Por qué no encuentras algún tipo para establecerte y tener hijos? Ya sabes, consíguelo en una página de citas o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, seguro que Jasper tiene que conocer algunos hombres elegibles para engancharte.**

Bella resopló con frustración.

**—No he tenido una relación real, desde Tayler, y no estoy segura de si realmente hay alguien más por ahí para mí.**

**—Pero no lo has intentado siquiera. Quiero decir, con el cáncer de tu mamá y su muerte, te apagaste durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez es el momento de realmente pasearse de nuevo por ahí —argumentó Emmett.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella dijo:

**— ¿No me estás escuchando? Quiero un bebé. Toda mi vida ha sido pérdida y muerte.** —Se llevó la mano a su abdomen—. **Quiero que la vida crezca dentro de mí, una parte de mí y de mis padres.**

**—Bells.**

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

**—Tengo tanto amor para dar a un niño. Por favor, Emmett.**

Agarró su copa de vino y se bebió el resto del contenido. Entonces se levantó del sofá para tropezar de nuevo en el comedor. Bella vio cómo le arrebataba la última botella de vino y volvía a llenar su vaso. Cuando regresó a la puerta, él negó con la cabeza.

**—Pero, ¿por qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a un banco de esperma y escoger una muestra de un Brad Pitt con un coeficiente intelectual de 170?**

**—Porque no me importa como se ve Brad Pitt y cuán alto coeficiente intelectual tiene.**

Emmett soltó un bufido.

**—Un infierno de gracias. De seguro que no sabes cómo convencer a alguien, ¿no?**

Bella puso los ojos en rubio.

**—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Estaba pensando en maneras más allá de lo superficial, pero ya que estamos en el tema, sí, traerás el más excelente ADN a mi bebé, tanto en el aspecto como en la inteligencia, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Lo que sea** —gruñó antes de tomar otro largo trago de vino. Se dejó caer hacia abajo en el sofá junto a ella.

**—Emmett, no ves el cuadro más grande aquí. Si no puedo tener un hijo con alguien del que esté románticamente enamorada, todavía quiero que sea con alguien que amo. Sé que eres una buena y decente persona, y que serías un buen padre.** —Cuando no dijo nada, Bella se inclinó más cerca—. **Y piensa en tus padres. Además serán abuelita y abuelito, mi bebé no tendría abuelos, y sé que los tuyos son increíbles con los niños de tu hermana.**

**—Eso es cierto** —murmuró, todavía sin mirarla a sus ojos expectantes.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que solo lo había confundido, y que le iba a tomar un tiempo procesar todo.

**—Mira, siento haber sacado el tema**. —Cuando ella empezó a levantarse del sofá, Emmett la agarró del brazo.

**—Está bien.**

Frunció el ceño hacia él.

**—Está bien, ¿qué?**

Exhaló ruidosamente.

**—Está bien, voy a ser el papá del bebé o un donante de esperma o lo que sea.**

El pecho de Bella se estrechó, y casi no podía respirar.

**—¿En serio?**

Emmett asintió.

**—Sí, por qué no.**

**—Pero, ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no necesitas más tiempo para pensar en ello?**

**—Nop. Vamos a tener un bebé.**

Bella gritó de placer antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett y apretarlo bien fuerte.

**— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que realmente vayas a hacerlo!** —Ella se apartó para besar ambas mejillas—. **Te amo tanto.**

**—Yo también te amo, Bells.**

Ella acarició su cabeza contra su cuello.

**—Pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

**—Tayler.**

Bella volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Una sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de Emmett.

**—Fue como si casi pudiera oírlo decirme que lo haga, para hacerte feliz ya que él no podía.**

Una mezcla de lágrimas felices y tristes se agruparon en sus ojos.

**—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer esto. No puedo imaginar estar más feliz de lo que lo estoy en este momento.**

Le frotó el pulgar por su mejilla.

**—Creo que el día en que nos enteremos que estás bien y embarazada le ganará a éste.**

Ella sonrió.

**— ¿O el día en que nazca nuestro bebé?**

Emmett asintió.

**—Y si es un niño, quiero nombrarlo, Tayler… Tayler Emmett McCarty.**

**—Nada me gustaría más, sobre todo que el bebé tenga tu apellido. **—Ladeó su cabeza hacia él—. **¿Pero si es una niña?**

**— ¿Taylerina? **—sugirió Emmett.

Bella se rio.

**—No, no lo creo.**

Emmett se echó a reír.

**—Tenemos tiempo para trabajar en un nombre de niña.**

**—Siempre y cuando él o ella esté sano, no me importa lo que tengamos.**

Se apartó de ella para tomar sus copas de vino.

**—Brindemos por nuestro futuro hijo.**

**—Por nuestro bebé** —dijo Bella, antes de brindar con Emmett.

* * *

**Ahi tienen un poco mas de Bella, ya ven quiere un bebe de Emmett, sucederá? Aquí si quise poner de pareja a Rosalie y a Jasper, y Emmett resulto ser Gay...**

_Gaby me pregunto en los Review si andaba bien con la historia, por lo de que al principio cuenta la historia de Bella y Edward teniendo a Anthony... Si así empieza, solo es el prologo, y queda un gran camino para llegar ahí._

**Gracias por los Favoritos/Follows/ Reviews/ a las lectoras silenciosas, a las que me leen siempre...**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil... Solo le dan Clik y Listoooo.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. La historia es de Katie Ashley, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Edward se arrastró a través de las puertas de entrada del Commerce Country Club. Asintió con la cabeza hacia algunos de sus colegas. Sus dedos ajustaron la corbata en su esmoquin. Apenas había estado en esa maldita cosa durante treinta minutos, y ya parecía que lo estaba asfixiando. Al ver a su mejor amigo del trabajo, Garrett, pasó por entre las parejas para reunirse con él.

**—Bueno, hola, Ed, ¿cómo vas?** —preguntó Garrett.

Sin una respuesta, Edward tiró del vaso de whisky de la mano de Garrett, y se lo bebió de un trago.

**—Hmm, tan mal ¿eh?** —le preguntó Garrett con una sonrisa.

**—Lo siento hombre. He estado en el infierno familiar todo el maldito día.**

**— ¿La cosa del bautismo?**

Edward asintió.

**—Eso fue al mediodía, pero luego hubo una fiesta en casa de mi hermana.**

Edward se estremeció al pensar en cómo había sido perseguido por cada una de sus hermanas toda la tarde. A pesar de que lo golpearon en diferentes momentos, su mensaje era unificado. Tenía treinta y dos años, y era el momento para establecerse y seguir con el apellido. Había sido un infierno en vida.

**—Solo escapé hace una hora.**

Garrett frunció sus cejas marrones.

**— ¿Quieres decir que no había ninguna buena bebida en la fiesta para que por lo menos agarraras ventaja?**

**—Sí, pero si hubiera empezado a tomar como un ebrio, habría acabado de dar a mis hermanas más municiones para darme mierda. Por no hablar de que mi papá se hubiera unido en la diatriba también.**

**—Entonces creo que es hora de que empieces a beber mucho. ¿Por qué no te diriges a la barra y nos consigues otro whisky?** —sugirió Garrett.

**—Puede que sean dos para mí y otro para ti** —gruñó Edward.

**—Marca el ritmo amigo. La noche es joven.**

Edward asintió con la cabeza y, una vez más paseó por la multitud. Estaba casi en la barra cuando alguien empujó contra él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento. Se dio la vuelta para tener una visión de lo que tenía delante.

Había visto y ligado hermosas mujeres antes, pero ella era algo completamente especial y atractivo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, y estaba escondiendo su rostro detrás de un velo de cabello castaño rojizo fuego que caía en ondas por su espalda desnuda. Y maldita sea, si no llevaba un vestido esmeralda de ensueño abrazado a sus amplias curvas como una segunda piel. Amaba a las pelirrojas, pero sobre todo, amaba las pelirrojas en verde. Algo sobre el color sacaba todas las características perfectas que tenían.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —preguntó finalmente.

Asintió furiosamente con la cabeza.

**—Lo siento mucho. Mi talón quedó atrapado en la alfombra por un segundo. Por eso es que me choqué contigo.**

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa sensual.

**—No hay problema.**

**—Una vez más, lo siento **—dijo ella.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras observaba su retirada, negó con la cabeza y luchó contra el impulso de ajustarse a sí mismo, por el calor por debajo de su cintura. Ahora, eso era un desarrollo inteligente. Era justo el tipo de mujer que disfrutaría llevándose a casa y se aseguraría de que gritara su nombre una y otra vez cuando llegara. La apariencia tímida que tenía, avivó su interés, porque podía apostar más o menos que con el color de su cabello, tendría una personalidad ardiente que coincidiría. Después de agarrar los dos escoceses, se dirigió de nuevo a Garrett. Dos de sus otros amigos del trabajo, Benjamín y Alec, se habían unido a Garrett.

**—Hola chicos** —dijo Edward con una sonrisa radiante.

Garrett le dio a Edward una mirada burlona mientras tomaba su vaso.

**— ¿Te has tomado un par más de estos?**

**—No, ¿por qué?**

**—Debido a que tienes un rebote en tu caminar que no tenías hace cinco minutos.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Eso es porque me encontré con la mujer con la que voy a pasar la noche.**

**—Maldita sea, trabajas rápido. ¿Quién es ella?** —preguntó Benjamín.

**—Ella es una ardiente pelirroja, con un vestido verde, con la que voy a disfrutar pasar horas persuadiendo a su gata interior para que salga.**

Alec gimió.

**—Bella jodidamente Swan.**

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Puedes identificarla con solo esa mísera descripción que te di?**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Alec dijo:

**— ¿Piernas largas, tetas fabulosas, ojos verdes, largo cabello rojo y un poco tímida?**

Edward se atragantó con su whisky.

**—Sí, es ella.**

Alec negó con la cabeza.

**—Buena suerte con esa, hermano. Trabaja en mi piso, y la mitad de los tipos de allí han tratado de ligar con ella y han fracasado.**

Tragando lo último de su bebida, Edward se limitó a sonreír.

**—Oh, me gusta un desafío. Suelo llegar más fuerte al final de la noche.**

Benjamín y Garrett resoplaron de risa.

**—Solo tú, hombre** —replicó Garrett.

**—Tienes que admitir que la persecución es ardiente** —sostuvo Edward.

Benjamín se encogió de hombros.

**—No cuando estoy caliente como el infierno como estoy esta noche.**

Prefiero que ellas solo caigan con las piernas abiertas.

**—Lo que sea, hombre** —dijo Edward, estirando el cuello a interés de la multitud. Finalmente, vio a su hermosura esmeralda—. **De nuevo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?**

**—Bella.**

**—Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a trabajar en conseguir que Bella abra sus adorables muslos para mí.**

**—Buena suerte. Vas a necesitarla** —dijo Alec.

Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Nunca necesitó suerte, para sellar el trato, con una mujer. Tenía sus miradas, su atractivo sexual y su personalidad_. ¿Y qué si unos ineptos tipos de Relaciones Públicas habían fallado con Bella?_ Él no lo haría.

**ƸӜƷ**

Él la estaba mirando de nuevo... y sonriendo. Después de atrapar al muy guapo chico con el que había chocado antes, mirándola a través de la habitación llena de gente, Bella había prometido no mirar en su dirección otra vez. En cambio, había intentado concentrarse en la conversación entre Rosalie y las otras chicas de su piso. Pero cuando se asomó a través de sus pestañas, lo sorprendió mirándola. No parecía avergonzado por el hecho de que la estaba mirando abiertamente. Así que por fin había sacado el coraje de regresarle una tímida sonrisa. Y ese era el juego que habían estado jugando en los últimos cinco minutos: robando miradas y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

**— ¿A quién le sonríes?** —preguntó Rosalie.

**—A nadie** —mintió Bella rápidamente.

**—Ooh, creo que Bells está al acecho** —dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

**—No lo estoy** —protestó Bella.

**—Sí, lo estás** —dijo Rosalie, su mirada escaneando la habitación—. **Entonces ¿quién es el afortunado?**

Bella suspiró.

**—Está bien. Yo, literalmente, tropecé con él hace unos minutos en el camino de vuelta desde el baño. Parecía muy interesado, pero yo estaba demasiado mortificada por conseguir sacar mi tacón atrapado en esa estúpida alfombra, para quedarme a charlar.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**—Ooh, suena prometedor. ¿Es ardiente?**

Sin mirar por encima, podía ver la imagen del hombre frente a ella tan claro como el día, los penetrantes ojos verdes, el cabello de un raro cobrizo, y su alta figura, algo musculosa.

**—Sí, él era muy guapo.** —Los ojos azules de Rosalie se agrandaron.

**— ¡Oh mierda está en marcha! Em acaba de llamar guapo a un tipo.**

**—Oh lo que sea.** —Se mordió el labio por un minuto antes de decir—: **Realmente me gustaría saber quién es. Me… me gustaría hablar con él de nuevo.**

**— ¿Hablar con él? No niña, estamos así como por conseguir una cita por lo menos. Quiero decir, no te he visto así de avivada sobre un tipo en nunca** —dijo

Rosalie.

**—Entonces ¿dónde está? **—preguntó Ángela.

**—Bueno, no lo hagas evidente. Pero está apoyado contra una de las columnas de mármol.**

No se atrevió a mirar mientras las demás volvían sus miradas sobre su hombre misterioso. Rosalie se quedó sin aliento con horror.

**— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él? **—preguntó Bella.

**—No, absolutamente no. Ese es Edward Cullen.**

**— ¿Y?**

Rosalie negó con la cabeza violentamente.

**—Él es sexo andante, Bells, ¡Por lo que necesitas mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él a menos que quieras que te use!** —respondió.

Ángela asintió.

**—Él tiene la peor reputación de mujeriego. He oído que solo podía mantener secretarias mayores porque se acostaba con todas las demás.**

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

**— ¿En serio?**

Su otra amiga, Charlotte, dijo:

**—Fue atrapado en la beneficencia de caridad del año pasado con los pantalones en los tobillos haciéndoselo a la esposa de algún donante.**

**—No se sabe cuántas mujeres ha follado en este edificio** —dijo Rosalie.

**—Oh Dios** —murmuró Bella mientras luchaba con las oleadas de náuseas rodando sobre ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo había logrado tropezar con tal idiota?

Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, él la seguía mirando, o tal vez era más que la estaba mirando de reojo.

**—Mierda, creo que viene para acá** —dijo Rosalie.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar poco a poco alejándose, Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

**— ¿Me están dejando a solas con el célebre mujeriego?**

Rosalie puso los ojos.

**—Vas a estar bien. Solo dile dónde ir a calentarse.**

**—Muchas gracias** —murmuró Bella.

Con una arrogancia definitiva en su andar, Edward llegó a grandes zancadas hasta ella.

**—Hola de nuevo.**

**—Hola** —dijo ella cortante.

**—Pensé que después de nuestro encuentro anterior nunca nos darían la oportunidad de ser presentados oficialmente. Soy Edward Cullen.**

**—Sí, lo sé.**

**— ¿Lo haces?**

Bella le sonrió.

**—Sí, tu reputación te precede.**

Edward ladeó el ceño hacia ella.

**—Oh, ¿entonces una preciosidad como tú de Relaciones Públicas sabe todo acerca de mis hazañas en Marketing?**

**— ¿Cómo supiste que yo…?**

Él le sonrió.

**—Tengo mis espías, especialmente aquellos que pasan a conocer a todas las sexys como el infierno pelirrojas llamadas Bella en Relaciones Públicas.**

Bella luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en rubio. Dios, era tan arrogante. Si había una cosa con la que no podía lidiar en un hombre era el ego, y no estaba segura de que nunca hubiera conocido a un hombre que pensaba más en sí mismo como Edward lo hacía.

Bajando la voz, Edward le preguntó:

**— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y tal vez a tu casa? Algún lugar donde pudiéramos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor.**

**— ¿Me está haciendo proposiciones, señor Cullen?** —preguntó con sequedad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

**—Puedes llamarme Edward y lo único que quiero es ir a un lugar un poco menos concurrido. Podemos pasar por un bar primero, si lo prefieres.**

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

**—Sí, estoy segura que preferirías poner mi trasero borracho así me iba a dormir contigo más dispuesta ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que realmente quieras escuchar mi opinión sobre la economía o quién va a ganar el Superbowl de este año?**

Ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward, Bella tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

**— ¿Perdón?** —exigió.

**—Oh, creo que me escuchaste bien. Me imagino que no estás acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Pero escucha con mucha atención cuando digo que no me gusta conseguir proposiciones del mujeriego de la empresa.**

Sin desanimarse, él frunció los labios.

**— ¿Es eso cierto?**

**—Sí, lo es.**

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando por su brazo.

**—Nena, si tienes miedo de que tus amigas piensen mal de ti porque quieres follar conmigo, entonces no tenemos que salir juntos. Nadie tiene que saber excepto tú y yo.**

Bella sacudió con fuerza su brazo.

**—No quiero dormir contigo.**

Edward sonrió.

**—Oh, sí, lo haces.** —Él golpeó ligeramente su sien—. **Tu mente te está diciendo que me rechaces debido a mi reputación de mujeriego, pero tu cuerpo piensa de otra manera.**

**—No lo creo** —resopló Bella, dando un paso atrás. No le gustaba el hecho de que, al parecer su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a él, especialmente el calor aumentando entre sus piernas.

Se inclinó hacia ella, su aliento quemando contra su oreja.

**—Entonces, ¿por qué tus pezones están de repente duros?**

Bella se quedó sin aliento y lo empujó antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

**— ¿Tal vez porque es diciembre y hace frío?** —Ella negó con la cabeza—. **Honestamente, eres absoluta y positivamente repugnante.**

**—El sexo enojado puede ser muy caliente, y si tuviera que apostar, ha pasado un tiempo para ti.** —Le guiñó un ojo mientras la atraía hacia él—. **Así que puedes tener todo de mí.**

Su sonrisa triunfante la llevó al borde.

**—Voy a decir esto una vez más. Tú eres el último hombre en la tierra con el que alguna vez dormiría. Puede ser sorprendente para ti, pero en realidad tengo principios y escrúpulos, y todos están diciendo que eres uno de los más idiotas ensimismados que he conocido. Hay cosas peores que estar solo y sin sexo, Sr. Cullen. Salir de aquí contigo y permitirte tocar un centímetro de mi cuerpo sería la cosa más degradante que alguna vez tendría que pasar. Así que voy a pedirte amablemente que te quites a ti mismo de mi presencia. Debido a que de una manera u otra, te estás yendo. O voy a llamar a seguridad o poner mi rodilla en tus bolas para conseguir que te vayas.**

Edward se quedó boquiabierto en shock antes de que sus ojos verdes se estrecharan hacia ella.

**—Bien entonces. Tú te lo pierdes.** ―Entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola sin aliento.

Rosalie y las otras vinieron rápidamente de nuevo hacia ella.

**— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estuviste increíble, Bells!** —dijo Rosalie.

**— ¿Oyeron?** —chilló Bella.

Rosalie asintió.

**—Tratamos de no escuchar a escondidas, pero no pudimos evitarlo.**

Ángela sonrió.

**—De verdad se lo dijiste.**

**—Sí, supongo que sí.**

Charlotte dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Bella.

**—Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. No creo que haya tenido alguna vez una mujer hablándole de esa manera.**

Bella suspiró. No sabía cómo se sentía. Ahora que la adrenalina ya no bombeaba a través de ella, no se sentía tan engreída. En lugar de ello, sintió mortificación de lo que ella le había dicho. Esperaba que nunca, nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Rosalie le tomó la mano.

**—Andando. Vamos a llevarte a una bebida de celebración. Bella se echó a reír.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**— ¡Sí, tenemos que brindar por el día que le dijiste que se largara al Sr. Edward Mujeriego Cullen!**

**— ¿Les importa si lo hacemos en otro lugar? No quiero correr el riesgo de encontrarme con él de nuevo esta noche.**

**—Él ya se fue.**

Con un suspiro, Bella dijo:

**— ¿En serio?**

Ángela bajo la cabeza.

**—Salió bufando por la puerta principal del club justo después de que le dijiste que se fuera.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**—Así que, tenemos todo el lugar para beber y relajarnos. ¿De acuerdo?**

Forzando una sonrisa en los labios, Bella dijo:

**―Está bien.**

No había nada más que quisiera hacer en el momento que olvidar haber conocido a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Y... QUE DICEN? LES GUSTO? SI, NO? DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS/ALERTAS/REVIEW**

**XOXO**

**MARCEv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. La historia es de Katie Ashley, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**(Tres Meses Después)**

_Dos semanas Antes de la Proposición._

Al mirar hacia abajo a su teléfono, Bella hizo una mueca. Estúpido Tráfico de Atlanta. No importaba si se iba treinta minutos o una hora antes de que tuviera que estar en alguna parte, nunca fallaba en que iba a llegar tarde a causa de la paralización. Sus tacones hicieron clic sobre el pavimento mientras corría por la acera hasta_Eclipse Coffee Shop_. Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Emmett saludando desde una mesa junto a la ventana. Mientras empujaba la puerta, el familiar Timbre sonó sobre su cabeza.

Caminó hacia Emmett.

**— ¡Estoy tan, tan apenada! Salí con tiempo de sobra, lo juro.**

**—Está bien. Me adelanté y pedí por ti.**

**—Oh, eres tan dulce.** —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Deslizándose en su asiento, se quitó la chaqueta. Cuando atrapó la mirada de Emmett, arqueó las cejas mientras la preocupación la inundaba—. **¿Estás bien?**

Emmett suspiró.

**—Alistair y yo hemos estado peleando.**

**—Oh, no. Siento mucho escuchar eso.** —Bella extendió la mano y le apretó la suya—. **No están rompiendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ustedes dos parecían tan perfectos y felices.**

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos oscuros de Emmett.

**—No, si yo estoy de acuerdo con su ultimátum.**

Las cejas de Bella se fruncieron.

**—Por favor, no me digas que quiere que se muden de nuevo. No podría soportar la idea de ti viviendo en Savannah. Es demasiado lejos.**

**—No se trata de mudarnos.**

**—Entonces, ¿qué es?**

Un chillido ahogado brotó de los labios de Emmett antes de que se alejara de ella.

**—Por favor, dime que es** —le suplicó.

Emmett finalmente llevó su perturbada mirada a la de ella.

**—Dice que me va a dejar si sigo adelante con ser el padre de tu hijo.**

Bella apartó la mano de la suya y se tapó la boca con horror.

**— ¿Pero por qué iba a exigirte algo así?**

Emmett se encogió de hombros y maniáticamente se pasó la mano por el cabello.

**—Siempre ha estado un poco celoso de mis sentimientos por ti. Cree que si tengo un niño contigo, eso solo va a hacer aún más fuerte nuestro vínculo.**

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella no se atrevió a discutir la verdad en las suposiciones de Alistair. Tener un hijo que fuera parte de Emmett siempre los uniría.

**—Pero sabe que vas a firmar un contrato que dice que no tendrás ninguna obligación financiera o emocional.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Él no es estúpido, Belly Bells. Sabe que al minuto que mi hijo esté creciendo dentro de ti, voy a estar involucrado emocionalmente.** —Le dio una sonrisa triste—. **¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Me encantan los niños, y te amo.**

**—Pero no tiene que ser algo que los separe. ¿Qué tal si hablo con él? ¿Qué tal si…?**

**—No va a cambiar nada.**

Un agonizante dolor dentado rasgó a través de su pecho, y tuvo que luchar para respirar.

**—No vas a ser más mi donante de esperma, ¿verdad?** —cuestionó en un susurro.

**—Lo siento, Bells, pero no puedo** —respondió una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su tormento emocional se volvió rápidamente hacia la ira.

**— ¡Sí, si puedes! ¡Estás siendo egoísta y no lo harás!** —le espetó.

Emmett se sacudió hacia atrás como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

**—Bells, por favor. He estado con Alistair durante tres años. Lo amo. Estoy comprometido con él, y él conmigo.**

**—Y yo te he amado y he estado a tu lado durante dieciocho años. Si Alistair realmente te amara, no te haría elegir entre nosotros o te negaría la oportunidad de ser padre.**

**—Todavía no está listo para ser papá. Tengo que respetar sus deseos.**

Bella levantó las manos.

**—Bien, entonces no tiene que ser padre y tú tampoco. ¡Todo lo que necesito es tu ADN de una clínica!**

**—No puedo.**

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Bella.

**— ¿De verdad vas a impedirme ser madre?**

Con el ceño fruncido, respondió:

**—No soy la única opción. Hay miles de donantes por ahí que puedes elegir. No tienes que tenerme a mí.**

**—Te dije antes que no quería tener un bebé con cualquiera. Podrían mezclar las muestras, y podría llegar a tener al hijo de un asesino en serie. Más que nada en el mundo, quería conocer y amar a la persona… justo como a ti.**

**—Lo siento, pero vas a tener que encontrar a alguien más.**

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

**— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Prometiste que me ayudarías… que Tayler te estaba diciendo que lo hicieras… y ahora ¿solo me vas a dar la espalda?**

**—No es tan fácil, Bells.**

**—Parece bastante corto y seco para mí. Supongo que eso es lo que más duele. No sé por qué no lucharías por mí… para hacerle un ultimátum a Alistair.**

Los oscuros ojos de Emmett se estrecharon en ella.

**— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡He luchado por ti! He discutido con Alistair hasta que tengo la cara azul, pero aquí es donde estamos ahora. Puedo elegirte y perder al hombre que amo, o puedo elegir no ser tu donante de esperma.**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Se te olvidó una parte de esta última afirmación. Si eliges no ser mi donante de esperma, entonces me pierdes también.**

Cuando comenzó a levantarse de la silla, Emmett la agarró del brazo.

**— ¡Bella, no hagas esto!**

**—Lo siento. Pero esta es la manera en que me siento.**

**—Pero sabes cuánto te amo** —protestó Emmett.

**—Quizás. Quiero decir, pensé que me amabas, pero creo que no es suficiente. **—Entonces se soltó de su agarre y salió de la cafetería. Buscando a tientas en su bolso, desenterró su teléfono mientras se apresuraba por la acera hacia su auto. Apenas podía contener los sollozos mientras marcaba el familiar número―. **Oye Rose, soy yo. ¿Tienes un minuto?**

**Fin**

* * *

**Y eso es todo...? Really? Aja!**

**Gracias por cada Review/Favorito/Follow**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haha... Pues que creen que este no es el final, la semana que viene sigue la historia "La Propuesta"**

**Nos leemos ahi :D**


End file.
